carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Rosetown Film Festival
Who is supposed to be John Barker??--George the Greek (talk) 12:00, January 9, 2013 (UTC) The Barker is named after the actor and festival's founder, John Barker. HORTON11: • 14:22, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Obviously, the Festival focuses on Brunanter films. Why then international?? We could instead add a category for best foreign film.--George the Greek (talk) 13:57, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :George, you're absolutely right. Perhaps we could rename it to Rosetown Film Festival, simply dropping the International'?Echocho 17:39, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :You're in my mind, whoever you are!--George the Greek (talk) 17:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :You have new messages at your talk page. Happy65 17:40, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Davina made the page, so you'll have to ask her about the "international" bit. HORTON11: • 18:19, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmmm, we should change the poster too.--George the Greek (talk) 18:38, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Yep, and we need to add other films too, for the categories. HORTON11: • 18:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::George: when I made this page I was hoping to make it as an international-wide film festival like that of Cannes International Film Festival (though much smaller in scale). But then I see that the subsequent edits to the page were mainly about Brunant films, so it somehwat lost its initial internaitonal orientation. So I'll agree with George for changing the name to RFF from RIFF, at least until more edits on its international features are made :) Davina Rose (talk) 18:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::We could also include films from other wikinations. HORTON11: • 19:14, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::This is a nice idea! Do you have anything in mind??--George the Greek (talk) 22:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Choose one wiht Oliver Hewton. There are lots of good ones.MMunson (talk) 22:29, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Awards Do we really need so many award categories? I was thinking we combine the best actor/actress and maybe remove cinematography, cause it adds up to being too much. HORTON11: • 13:55, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Well every serious film festival has those categories.--George the Greek (talk) 13:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I guess so, but atm we don't have enough people/actors/directors to really fill up all those categories. HORTON11: • 15:42, February 26, 2013 (UTC) OK, so we delete best cinematography award and best supporting actor/actress. But I believe we should have the prizes for best actor and best actress.--George the Greek (talk) 21:21, February 26, 2013 (UTC) 2013 awards If anyone interested these are the nominations so far: *Best Film: Sweet Revenge, A Dark Place, The Black Butterfly *Best Director: Adam Martin (Sweet Revenge), Edith van der Looy (A Dark Place), Nathalie Jonker (The Black Butterfly) *Best Screenplay: Adam Martin (Sweet Revenge), Gion Velle/Edith van der Looy (A Dark Place), Edgar Doolan (The Black Butterfly) *Best Actor: Johan de Bruijn (Sweet Revenge), Steve Syracuse (A Dark Place), Filip De Rycke (The Black Butterfly) *Best Actress: Angela Miller (A Dark Place), Vivian Reed (Midsummer Night's Dream) *Best Supporting Performer: Michel Bircamp (Midsummer Night's Dream), May Benley (The Black Butterfly) *Best TV Show: Culture Shock, Police Line, The Network Feel free to add your nominations, but we shouldn't have more than five in each category.--George the Greek (talk) 11:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC) : The list as it is now looks good to me! :) Davina Henneman (talk) 18:55, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::: I was gonna mention Detective Huygen, but they already won an award. HORTON11: • 20:00, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::The Network (TV series)is also good.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 02:41, April 27, 2013 (UTC) This is the final list. Please, vote for the prizes (just to know, The Black Butterfly is a drama/thriller, but I don't known the exact plot yet): *Best Film: The Black Butterfly *Best Director: Adam Martin *Best Screenplay: Gion Velle/Edith van der Looy *Best Actor: Filip De Rycke *Best Actress: Angela Miller *Best Supporting Performer: Mey Benley *Best TV show: The Network ''--George the Greek (talk) 17:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC)'' Could I assign one of the older awards (add a film to the awards) if I wanted to? 77topaz (talk) 01:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Umm, I didn't understand your question. If you mean to give an award to an existing film, yes of course! BTW, give me your choices for the 2013 awards.--George the Greek (talk) 10:56, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Not all of the nominations in the 2013 awards have articles, so it's hard to choose. Plus, maybe this could win some of the 2008 awards? 77topaz (talk) 11:24, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... actually, I might make that a 2013 film, considering Freedom Press didn't exist yet in 2008. Or, I could even change the producers, though that'd be more complicated. 77topaz (talk) 11:29, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Not bad concept, but: #the actor and the director have the same surname with the production company. I hope they are not in the same family, because a film ain't a family business and only #De Arien has nothing to do with films, right?? #Freedome Press doesn't produce films and was founded in 2012 #You shouldn't have the real channel where Rosewood works, because it's like an advertising #It's better for an English-speaking actor to play the role (not necessarily though) #A more interesting title Anyway, I think it could win the Awards for Best Actor, Best Director and perhaps Best Film and Best Screenplay.--George the Greek (talk) 12:11, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the Freedom Press thing is why I though about moving it to 2013, and I don't know very many other studios. Freedom Press has in fact produced a documentary. The De Arien conglomerate sponsored the film, since one of the family members directed it. 77topaz (talk) 23:39, May 18, 2013 (UTC) No, don't move it to 2013, we already have films. And what do you mean you don't known many other studios?? Liberal Arts, Studios 5, Europa Films.--George the Greek (talk) 23:58, May 18, 2013 (UTC) 2013 again So who do we select. We could go something like Caroline, Jagen Zichzelf or The Network (TV series), and for actress we could include Liesbeth Kerkhoven. HORTON11: • 15:46, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Ask, Georgey. Wabba The I (talk) 19:08, December 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: Hopefully he'll see this. I like his suggestions above but a few more shows and films have been added since then, as well as actors. HORTON11: • 20:55, December 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::I definitely agree with Jagen Zichzelf, but Liesbeth Kerkhoven? She didn't play in a film.--George the Greek (talk) 01:14, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well nowhere is it specified best actors/actresses have to win it for film, so we could award (or at least nominate) soneone for TV. HORTON11: • 14:10, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It's only for film performances. Rosetown Film Festival, remember? But we could establish awards only for tv, like the Emmys.--George the Greek (talk) 14:26, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::If we were to create TV awards they should be more wikinational-wide, perhaps including Lovia and others. HORTON11: • 15:08, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Nice idea! I already found the statue! --George the Greek (talk) 00:44, December 31, 2013 (UTC) What about 2014? Maybe Achana? Wabba The I (talk) 18:00, January 1, 2015 (UTC)